Kingdom Troops
by HienFan
Summary: After the disaster had ended everyone is on their happy lives together however when a new kid and his friend arrives more friendship and crushes ensues. PJ/Max, one sided Sora/Max. Kairi's POV
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Troops

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here they belong to Square and Disney

Warning: Some violence, BL, fangirl Selphie, slight AU

Pairing: PJ/Max, one sided Sora Max

Notes: I was reading a review in one Fanfic, someone mentioned something about Disney BL would be good romance if written well and that most fangirls would dismiss that the Disney characters are laughing stupid idiots, so I thought why not? I love PJ/Max. Here's hoping there will be a game Max will appear in, he is around Sora and Kairi's age after all

Story

I got some seashells from the beach to make nice necklaces for my friends. I got some strings out and a few beads from watching my friend Selphie writing something to me on a chatroom.

As usual it was one of her boys love fantasy that Sora and Riku should get married. I giggled it's always these cute boys she ship like our dear friends and the organization 13 on her favourite anime Org 13.

"Hey Selphie do you think Donald and Goofy are gay for each other?" I said.

Immeadietly selphie pouted to me "Eww those two? Please they are just stupid cartoon animals! All they do is laugh." I grinned the girl can be so naive...

I got back to my jewelry mixing and matching bracelets. Blue for me, green for Sora ,red for Riku, white for donald, yellow for Mickey and orange for Goofy.

After I got the bracelets done I headed to bed.

The next day I headed to the beach. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy playing together. Near them was a short dog-boy around Kairi's age who looks rather like Goofy... Strange Sora, Riku and I never seen him before.

"Hey" I called to the boy.

"Oh hello" said the boy waving to me.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?"

"Why should I? It's embarassing to just watch my dad goofing around."

"I never knew Goofy had a son..."

"You know my dad?"

"Yeah he helps my friend Sora and Riku save the world before."

"Oh."

"I guess he didn't want you in danger."

"Pfft it's a wonder he makes it alive in one piece."

"Your father is a great guy."

"Yeah sure and he's the most embarassing dad ever."

The girl looked at the boy as he pouted. He definetely is a lot more deadbeat than his father.

"So where's your mom?"

"She broke up with my dad a few years ago."

"Maxie!" yelled Goofy approachigng the teens "Come play with Sora, Riku, Donald and I!"

"Fine..." the boy sigh following his father.

"Oh hi Kairi. Want to come play with us too?"

"Sure Goofy" I smiled.

We walked together while Goofy's son slumped towards the others "My son Max usually fights with me but he's a good kid."

"He's cute."

"Yeah... I hope he finds a nice girlfriend. A sweet girl who will understand him..."

We played together swinging wooden swords around, Sora's and Riku are the best beating all of us so they focused most of their duels with each other, Donald is quite poor losing very often, I'm still not very good having just practised recently but I can put up a decent fight, Max is surprisingly good beating his father and me frequently but we occassionally bested him.

It was all in all great fun.

After several rounds we sat near the lake enjoying the sight, I perked up whipping the bracelets out of my pocket, Sora, Goofy and Riku took it smiling happily. Donald was a bit embarassed but he still grinned at me.

"How cute... boys getting bracelets..." Max snarked turning to face the lake "Gees I wish I was in the town instead skating around."

"Let's skate then!" Sora chirped running into town.

Max perked up and followed him.

The rest of us followed watching them skate all the place.

It was good time, by the end of the day Max became good friends with Sora.

The next day there were more visitors...

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Troops

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here they belong to Square and Disney

Warning: Some violence, BL, fangirl Selphie, slight AU, OOC Organization XIII

Pairing: PJ/Max, one sided Sora/Max

Notes: Watched several eps of Goof Troop. It was a lot of fun, I love seing Pete getting tortured. It came to my note I forgot to put the slash park on one of the pairings on chapter 1...

Story

As we were skating around town, a huge fat dog boy was walking around groaning as a little redhead dog girl was clinging on him screaming joyfully.

"Run faster PJ!" the girl screamed.

"Oww Pistol stop pulling my ears!" the boy yelled.

That girl is so cute yet I feel sorry for the poor boy...

"Hey PJ" Max called.

"Oh hi Max!" the boy rushed to him.

"You know each other?" Sora asked.

"Yep best friends since we met." the normally gloomy boy we see is smiling at the fat boy.

"What's your name?"

"Pete Jr Peter."

"Eh!" Sora, Riku and I yelled "Pete's full name is Pete Peter!"

'You know my father?"

"Yeah that big fat doofus who teamed up with Maleficent" said Sora "We beaten him lots of time."

"Yeah my dad always seem to be getting into trouble."

"I wanna play with Daddy again!" the girl yelled.

"I doubt he's ever returning though" Riku said.

"Aww..."

"You can play with Papa Goofy instead" said Goofy picking the girl up.

"Yay!"

PJ sigh in relief slumping on the ground "Man I'm beat!"

"But hey let's go skating in this town!" Max yelled slapping PJ on his back.

We watch the two boys walk into the sunset. Pete and Goofy's sons are unlike them...

Back at home Sora, Riku, Donald, Selphie and I are watching Orgy 13 in their zany moments, Xemnas hitting on women, Xigbar surfing, Xaldin capturing women for Xemnas on the wrist and failing, Vexen laughing, Lexeaus doing nothing, Zexion slitting his wrists, Saix getting moon madness, Axel torching houses, Demyx rapping, Luxord freezing time by gambling, Marluxia gardening and Larxene killing people and Xion in the middle helpless.

I swear Roxas parents must be a fan of the Org 13 as well his name is a modification of his cousin Sora's name after all.

I bet Sora is excited to see Roxas and his sister Namine move to Destiny Island. Riku and I are excited too, it's been so long since we saw the blonde siblings, they must have changed.

Selphie cheered when Demyx proposed a date to Zexion on Shibuya at night in the middle of the rain as Zexion was slitting his wrists to Demyx's rap.

"Oh god I hope Team Hearts make an adult anime about them getting it on!" Selphie yelled.

"Eww gross!" Sora and Riku yelled.

"Ooo One Piece is next! I love ZoroXSanji and ZoroXLuffy!"

"How about ZoroXUsopp?" I teased.

"Eww a handsome hunk like Zoro and a puppet! Gross!"

"This gay talk feels a bit weird..." Donald groan.

"Do you have a gay relative?"

"No but..."

"Goofy's gay? King Mickey's gay?" Sora pestered.

"No."

"Oo Gladstone is gay?"

"More like bi. He's crazy for Daisy and Gyro! Glad I married Daisy!"

"So what is it?"

"Goofy's suspecting something about his son every since they reunited."

"Max's gay?"

"That's what I have to find out tonight."

"Ooo let me see too!"

"Me too!" I yelled.

"I'll go along too" said Riku.

"Pass" said Selphie going white.

"*sigh* when I plan on anything everyone has to go along..." Donald groaned.

Tonight all of us were dressed in black, Sora in his usual, the rest of us in Organization XIII cosplay robes. At least they tailored a variety of sizes since Donald's pretty small.

Max and PJ were sitting on the little island staring at the moon.

"Hey Max isn't it beautiful?"

"Err yeah..."

"Your father's friends are so lucky..."

"PJ? I want to tell you s-something."

"S-sure"

"I-I-I" the boy turned red stuttering badly, PJ growing pale turning away running like a wet chicken.

Max watch PJ his face going down his voice lowering to himself "PJ... I-I... I'm afraid to tell you this but... I love you..." the small dog shuddered.

Everyone inched closer "But I used to date Roxanne..."

"Who's Roxanne?" Riku whispered.

"Max's girlfriend" whispered Donald "But I never knew he broke up with her."

As the boy left everyone split to discuss about what they heard.

"Yep Goofy's right surprisingly" said Sora.

"Gees I guess we have to tell Goofy" said Riku.

"I feel sorry for him though" I said.

"Goofy's very open about lots of stuff though, I'm sure he'll understand" said Sora, I gazed at him, he's looking a little too starry eyed than usual... "Max's pretty cute when I look at him long enough, those buck teeth, his shortness..."

"Sora?"

"O-oh sorry!" Sora's cheeks are glowing pink "W-well let's head back home!"

I frowned as all of us headed back for dinner and bedtime. Sora is clearly gay but he hides it from everyone and I smell suspicion.

Riku does as well from the emails he sent me groaning about how secretive Sora is about it.

To be continued

Height chart for everyone in this fic (including those for future chapters)

Sora- 5.5ft

Riku- 5.8ft

Kairi- 5.3ft

Donald- 3ft

Goofy- 5.6ft

Max- 5.3ft

PJ- 5.5ft

Roxas- 5.4ft

Namine- 5.1ft

Pete- 6ft

Peg- 5.6ft

Pistol- 3.4ft

Mickey- 4.1ft

Minnie- 4ft

Daisy- 3ft

Chip- 6 inches

Dale- 6 inches

Selphie- 5.1ft

Tidus- 5.7ft

Wakka- 5.9ft

Hayner- 5.7ft

Pence- 5.5ft

Olette- 5.4ft

Terra- 5.10ft

Ven- 5.5ft

Aqua- 5.7ft 


End file.
